A New Life
by GreenEyesLoveNeverDies
Summary: Sirius falls in love with a mysterious beauty.


**Jo owns everything.  
**

I awoke. It was dark. I was cold. I attempted to scream but it came out a trembling gasp, stunted by terror. Hail Mary. I began silently but my mind wasn't functioning enough to remember the rest of the prayer. Hail Mary, Hail Mary, Mary. I just kept repeating it. It was calming. It was all I could grasp at. A prayer. Hail Mary, Hail Mary, Hail. I didn't really comprehend who I was calling for, just that it was a familiar thought and the memory of it was laced with love.

Hail Mary, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, full of grace. I registered came after it. And I was lying on cold earth. Dry leaves and twigs were tangled in my hair and covered my toes. They tickled at my skin. I sucked in a breath. Ragged. Terrified. Hail Mary, full of grace, you are full of grace, gratia plena, Ave Maria. The Latin surfaced and I also became aware that I was naked.

That didn't strike me much. I was too drunk with trepidation. The wind shuddered through the air and my hair whipped at my face. I still hadn't moved. Hail Mary, Mary, Ave Maria, Gratia Plena, the lord is with thee, with thee. My stupor was leaving reluctantly and slowly. I understood that I should be clothed and in my bed and not lying outside. Hail Mary, Full of grace, the Lord is, Lord is, Ave Maria, Gratia, gratia plena, Dominus tecum.

The wind rustled once more, biting at my arms and I shivered. I needed warmth, I needed something, I. Hail Mary, Hail, full of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed, blessed art thou, Ave maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum, Benedicta tu in. My fingers twitched against the ground I became aware of how much I was shaking.

A drop of rain spattered onto my nose. I stiffened, then unstiffened, then I found my voice and was able to voice my prayer. "Hail Mary, full of grace, full off, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou, art thou amongst women and, and Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum, benedicta tu in, tu in mulieribus." I whispered softly. Still calming, still repeating, slowly, softly.

I found that I could move my limbs and I attempted to arise. I stumbled and the twigs painted red marks on my bare skin. "Hail Mary, Hail, Ave Maria, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, Blessed, gratia plena, Dominus Tecum, tecum benedicta, blessed art thou amongst, tu in mulieribus, women and, blessed is, et benedictus, is the, is the fruit, fructus." I didn't feel the pain. I hardly felt at all, still coming, becoming, more and, more awake.

This time I only attempted to sit up and. I was successful. This time. "Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee, blessed, blessed art thou amongst, Ave maria gratia plena, Dominus tecum, benedicta tu, tu in mulieribus, amongst women and blessed is the, et benedictus fructus, is the fruit of thy womb, thy womb, ventris tui, Jesus, lesus." My sight was returning through the darkness, yet... still I was blind.

I took in the darkness and then. The trees. Many many trees and an eery moonlight spilling through their branches. It was sort of beautiful. I was still distinctly aware of its aura of danger. I felt a chill go down my spine. Ave maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum, hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women and, benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus, blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. fructus ventris tuis, lesus. Holy Mary, Mother, Sancta Maria, Mater. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't, I, I.

Something shifted in the bushes beside my feet and I froze. Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus, Holy Mary, Mother of God, Ave Maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei. A rat emerged and scuttled across my feet, not even noticing my presence. I breathed a small sigh of relief and shakily shifted away from the bush.

I was alone. For the first time I was painfully aware of that. And it hurt. There were tears. Ave Maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God pray for." Where am I?

The bushes shivered once more, I breathed. In, out, in, out, in. Something was emerging, something large. Ave Maria, hail Mary, hail, the Lord is with thee blessed, blessed, gratia plena, Dominus tecum benedicta, art thou amongst women and blessed, is the fruit, the fruit of, tu in mulieribus et benedictus frutus, of thy womb, thy womb Jesus, ventris tui, lesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners. Sancta Maria, Mater, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus. Something coming, something, something come and save me.

A shaggy black paw appeared, then a shaggy black leg, chest, face. I bit my tongue, then let go. A dog.. Ave Maria, hail Mary, hail, the Lord is with thee blessed, blessed, gratia plena, Dominus tecum benedicta, art thou amongst women and blessed, is the fruit, the fruit of, tu in mulieribus et benedictus frutus, of thy womb, thy womb Jesus, ventris tui, lesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, Sancta Maria, Mater, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus now and at the hour of our death nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. I reached out to it. It sniffed my hand, something was following it, I lost consciousness.


End file.
